Hydrocarbon exploration and recovery systems, as well as CO2 sequestration systems, include one or more downhole strings that extend through a formation. The downhole strings include multiple tubulars that are joined together and guided down a wellbore. In certain cases, the tubulars may include various sensors that monitor various wellbore and/or fluid parameters. In many cases, the sensors are connected to a control line that extends uphole. The control line is typically passed to the sensor through a fluid tight connection.
Typically, the connections are pressure tested to ensure that the connector is sound. Generally, a pressure test of a connection may take anywhere from 40-90 minutes of wait time to allow for pressures and temperatures to stabilize. Given the large number of connections on a typical downhole string, pressure testing may have a considerable impact on installation time. Increasing installation time results in mounting costs associated with downhole activities. Accordingly, the hydrocarbon recovery and exploration industry, as well as the CO2 sequestration industry, would welcome advances in pressure testing connections that reduce installation time.